homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121715-Serios Concerns
21:26:31 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:26 -- 21:26:58 GG: Miss. Fenrix. I. Have. Only. Just. Been. Told. That. You. Were. Forced. To. Stay. In. The. Archives.... 21:27:44 AT: Yes 21:27:47 AT: But I am no llongerr therre 21:28:14 GG: That. Is. Good. To. Hear.... Mr. Carter. Was. Showing. Concern. That. You. Had. Not. Returned. From. The. Tunnels... 21:28:45 GG: Did. Anything. Happen. While. You. Were. In. The. Archives? 21:29:26 AT: Welll, yes 21:29:32 AT: But I can harrdlly go into detaill 21:29:40 GG: Please. Do. Not. Tell. Me. You. Made. A. Deal. With. Ari. 21:29:58 AT: I did not make a deall with Arri. 21:31:02 GG: Good.... I. Do. Not. Want. Another. Player. To. Be. Within. A. Horror. Terror'S. Grasp. Even. If. Ari. Seems.... Nice. 21:32:07 GG: Mr. Aesona. Told. Me. Of. His. Deal. With. Ari.... 21:32:09 AT: I underrstand yourr concerrns 21:32:12 AT: Don't worrry 21:32:43 GG: I. Can. Not. Help. But. Worry.... But. What. Is. Done. Is. Done.... Though. I. Feel. Mr. Aesona'S. Deal. Is. Worse. Than. Miss. Aaisha'S. 21:33:38 GG: If. I. Was. There. I. Would. Have. Thought. To. Add. A. More. Exact. Stipulation. Before. The. Grimdarkness. Takes. Effect.... 21:33:56 GG: As. It. Is. It. Is. Rather. Vague.... 21:34:02 AT: Yes. 21:34:12 AT: It was rushed 21:34:18 GG: So. I. Was. Told. 21:35:51 GG: Hopefully. We. Will. Be. Able. To. Make. The. Best. Of. The. Situation. Though.... And. Hopefully. Ari. Is. As. Nice. As. They. Appear.... 21:36:06 AT: Of courrse they arre 21:36:26 GG: How. Can. You. Be. So. Certain? 21:36:53 AT: They're bound by theirr naturre 21:37:03 AT: And Nyarrlla irrritated them 21:37:34 GG: Irritated. Them. How? 21:38:14 GG: I. Would. Have. Thought. That. He. Would. Know. Better. Than. To. Be. Uncordial. To. A. Horror. Terror.... 21:38:44 AT: His mannerr was insullting both to them and to Aaisha 21:39:32 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. I. Had. Asked. But. Did. He. Tell. Her. About. The. Deal. Before. Hand? He. Was. Originally. Going. To. Make. A. Deal. To. Cancel. Miss. Aaisha'S. Deal.... 21:40:41 AT: That is what was insullting 21:40:51 AT: A llack of respect forr herr choices 21:41:15 GG: I. Do. Agree. It. Was. Rude. But. I. Can. Understand. His. Concern.... 21:42:30 AT: Perrhaps 21:42:31 AT: It wi 21:42:35 AT: Willl be fine 21:42:44 GG: I. Hope. So.... 21:43:23 GG: I. Really. Do. Hope. So.... 21:44:08 GG: How. Are. You. Handling. Things. In. Regards. To. Miss. Suproc? 21:44:47 AT: I can't say 21:46:14 GG: We. Will. Avenge. What. Was. Done. To. Her.... Perhaps. Not. Now. But. We. Will.... 21:46:37 AT: Of courrse 21:49:10 GG: Out. Of. Curiosity.... Was. There. Any. Other. Deals. Presented. To. You. While. You. Were. Detained. In. The. Archives? 21:50:32 AT: Maybe 21:50:46 GG: Wait. You. Did. Mention. You. Can. Not. Go. Into. Detail. 21:50:52 AT: Yes 21:52:21 GG: Sorry. For. Inquiring. Then.... But. Please. Do. Not. Accept. Anything. He. Offers. You.... 21:52:29 AT: They 21:52:36 GG: Sorry. I. Meant. They. 21:52:58 AT: Don't worrry about me. 21:53:12 AT: I'm not therre anymorre, rememberr? 21:53:50 GG: True.... But. That. Does. Not. Mean. They. Can. Not. Contact. You. Further.... The. Deal. That. Miss. Aaisha. Made. Was. Obviously. Not. Fully. Made. At. The. Archives.... 21:55:15 GG: I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Being. Patronizing.... It. Is. Just.... 21:55:34 AT: Concerrn. 21:55:36 AT: I underrstand 21:55:58 GG: Yes.... And. Good.... 21:56:59 GG: In. Other. News. For. You.... Mr. Carter. Found. Out. What. Light. Does.... 21:57:14 GG: His. Aspect. I. Mean. 21:57:21 GG: Which. Was. Also.... But.... 21:57:43 AT: I know 21:57:56 GG: About. The. Aspect? 21:58:28 AT: I spoke with him 21:58:39 GG: Ah. Good.... Well. Of. Course. You. Did.... 22:00:15 GG: Well. If. There. Is. One. Thing. We. Need. More. Of. It. Would. Be. Luck.... 22:01:11 AT: Yes 22:02:05 GG: I. Am. Certain. He. Will. Be. An. Asset. To. Your. Natural. Skill.... 22:05:04 GG: Well. In. Any. Case. I. Will. Leave. You. To. Your. Business.... 22:05:12 AT: I'm surre that he willl 22:05:59 GG: Be. Safe. And. Good. Luck. To. You.... 22:06:21 AT: To you as welll 22:06:29 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:06 -- Category:Serios Category:Lorrea